Hard & Fast
by rocket-queen98
Summary: "Yeah? I may be dirt...but your the one who likes to roll in it. You never had it so good as me." Joker has gotten under her skin, and Lily knows that he's not planning to leave any soon. Joker/OC


**A/U This is my first The Dark Knight fic and I am so I love with Joker. I know that it's not very good but I plan to carry it on and it will get better. So please review and please go easy on me.**

"...and wow, you are just beautiful. But I still say that you would look better underneath me."

Lily jumped, her body spun around and hit the edge of the dresser she was facing. Perfumes, brushes and a small mirror fell to the floor at the force of her body, the glass shattering on the wooden floor because of the impact. Her heart was beating against her rib cage and her fingers gribbed the wooden table behind her. Her brush fell to the floor at her feet, dropping onto her toes, causing a rush of pain to flow through her body. But she ignored it, her eyes travelling up the body of the man that had disturbed her from her task. Joker licked his lower lip, a smirk appearing on his already permanently smiling face. She heard him chuckle, clearly pleased that he had shaken her up for a moment. Heavy feet made their was towards Lily, and she wasn't sure if she wanted him to come closer, he had just broken into her house, after all

"What are you doing in my house? You know what, I don't care please leave."

He smiled again and like always, his scars caught her eyes. They flickered in between both sides, observing each scar like she had done a million times before. The Joker caught her staring and licked his lower lip as he made his way over to her. The scars got closer and as she got a clearer look, she could tell that they weren't stitched up properly, he probably done it himself.

The man in the purple suit stopped in front of Lily and leered down at her, before kneeling down, his eyes never leaving hers, and picked up her wooden brush. Once he got to his feet, he raised his hand, and for a moment she thought that he was going to hit her with it. But he did the exact opposite, he ran it through her hair, from top to bottom, making sure to get every strand caught in the brush's teeth. Once he was satisfied that he was finished, he lay it carefully on the table. He sighed and pressed closer to her, hands entrapping her by placing them at either side of her body.

"Now, is that any way to talk to your lover, lilypad?"

He got so close that Lily could see the cracks in his paint, it caused her to shiver. She could see yellow appear as he gave her a toothy smile, like he could sense her fear. He looked at her like she was a piece of meat, and he was a starving animal, ready to devour his prize after he caught it.

"Your not my lover."

She spoke with such venom, so much hate that it made The Joker, grab her forearms and smash her back into the wall at the other side of the room. It was so forceful, so much anger behind it, that it caused a picture beside their heads, fall to the ground. When their eyes met, the anger was gone, now his eyes were full with amusement, and he began laughing. It was high pitched and loud that Lily cowered away. She knew that he was laughing at the wedding picture that was now smashed beside their feet.

It was a picture of her and Bruce on their wedding day only a few weeks before. They'd been together almost five years before he finally proposed on Christmas Day, and by Christmas time the year after, they were married. It was beautiful, and the best day of her life. They planned it together and it was just like the fairy tale she imagined of since she was a little girl. They married in the park, next to the large Christmas tree and like Bruce had promised, it had snowed.

"And who's fault is that? Your that one who pushed me away, flower."

Lily was pushed harder against the wall, breaking out of her thoughts in the process. She couldn't look him in they eyes, because when she did, she thought of all the disgusting things they did together, behind Bruce's back. She felt dirty and naked when she looked at The Joker and she knew that he was full aware of it. He loved it because he knew that she wasn't just feeling guilty for cheating on Bruce.

She felt like she was cheating on Batman.

_5 Months Ago..._

"Why do you come to me?"

Lily turned her head and closed her eyes, pretending to be asleep, all while silently begging the voice next to her to disappear. She screwed her eyes shut and buried her face deeper into the pillow underneath her head. A cold and rough hand ran down her bare arm, and rested on her stomach. Then she felt a pair of painted lips press light kissed on her shoulder as the hand snaked lower.

"Tell me!"

His sharp voice breathed into her ear, a silent demand, and Lily knew that if she didn't answer, he would torture her until she did. Her breath caught in her throat when his large hand gripped her thigh, spreading her legs for his joy. His fingers touched her, like he had many times before, and she could feel the warm feeling in her stomach again. Teeth sunk into her neck, drawing blood. This made her gasp loudly, and her own hands fought his one, screaming at him to stop when he grasped her small ones in his big one. He spoke into her ear, asking for her answer.

"I don't know! But you make me sick, everytime you touch me."

Lily knew it was a lie, her body craved for his touch. His touch made her feel alive, something that Bruce never did. It could be because he was the most wanted man in the city, and could snap at every minute, he could kill you with a Joker held some charm, he had a silver tongue, like a razor.

"Don't lie to me. You can never lie to me. I think I know why."

Lily turned around and faced him, opening her eyes when his hand cupped her cheek.

"Then tell me. Because I sure as hell don't know."

The Joker scooted closer to her and suddenly leaned down, capturing her lips in a fiery kiss that made her breathless. His mouth dominated hers, tongue forcing it's way between her teeth. His hands wrapped around her body, one fisting itself in her long hair as he hauled her body hard against his own. Then, as soon as the kiss started, he pushed her away.

"That's why. You may not like me, but you like what I can do for you. I give you the release that he can't. I have no problem hurting you and you crave that. I fuck every part of you. Your body most of all, but your mind, and your soul. You can't say no to me."

The Joker flipped her over onto her back and pinned her down harshly. His hands gripped her hair hard, and pulled her hair back, smiling when she screamed out loud. She fought him, pulling at his own hair, scratching his arms. She shouted that he was nothing to her, just convenient.

"Yeah? I may be dirt...but your the one who likes to roll in it. You never had it so good as me."

With that, he pushed himself off of her and stormed out, clothes in one hand. Lily broke down, bringing her knees to her chest and hugged herself. Her body shook when he saw the truth to his words. She couldn't be without him, no matter how much she hated him for killing, and ruining her city. He was everything she was supposed to be against.

**Please review! **


End file.
